Dancing Through Wednesday
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Watching a thunder/hail storm... and typing... c: Zane and Jay have a somewhat fight, and finally the android gets advice and grows comfortable enough to show Jay what he was hiding...


"Hey Zane, Sensei Wu was wondering where you-" Jay appeared at the doorway to find said teenager crying neutrally at an old photo.

Snapping his head up, the blond hid the photo within his sleeping bag. He shifted sitting positions so his knee joints didn't stick and the tears ended. "I was?" Guessed the older and he got up slowly and made his way over to his boyfriend. Kissing him in the doorway, he smiled and walked off, but Jay didn't look amused.

The brunet quickly followed after and grabbed onto a slightly swaying arm, "What were you looking at?"

The full lips pursed and the android sighed after a few moments, "Nothing of your concern," but he intended it to stop worrying the other, but instead he gained a look of sadness and the blue ninja let go and stormed off. Following behind, he felt new emotion guilt. Wishing he had more emotion towards his vocals, the bleach blond followed after slowly. Walking outside to find no one there, he trudged over to the dojo where he bet everyone was currently residing in. It was as if it were a normal day, but perhaps not.

There was the usual partnering up that the original four ninjas usually did when they needed some practice themselves, but Jay offered to help Lloyd this time. It was unusual, because the green ninja trained alone when this happened. It felt like a backlash and Zane was sure Jay was mad at him. But he wasn't sure he wanted to share the picture. He wanted to blurt out what it was now; being as it was a picture of him and his father- creator- and it was the one thing he had left from his father anymore.

The android was probably so nervous to admit it because Jay could have made fun of him, but he didn't have much of a filter…

"Hey, can you spot me?" Dareth asked and startled the blond. They made eye contact and the question steadily earned an agreeing nod. Making their way over to a free space, the dark brunet sat down slowly and dropped down so only his legs were bent in a triangle. Zane got on his knees and held onto the wrapped feet firmly, to keep them from going everywhere, "Okay… Just keep me going to at least twenty…"

Zane smiled and nodded, a bit surprised that this man was actually going to train. 'Perhaps he really does want to be a ninja,' mused the teen as the other started. Counting carefully, he noticed the opposing male wasn't breathing out each time he came up. Telling him so, he got a quick nod; yet Dareth didn't seem to believe him and was very out of breathe at the end of all twenty sit-ups. After it ended, the man waved him away, and began to lie down on his back and spread out flat on the floor, looking exhausted.

Cole and Kai were eagerly sparring without padding, but it quickly escalated into "kiss me if you hit me", and Sensei Wu rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea. Sitting down next to him on the leather couch, Zane stared at him curiously, "Do you happen to have relationship advice?" It caused an amused reaction, and the older man put down the teacup respectively.

The elder sat back up and stared right back, quirking a brow, "Would you listen?"

"I would," answered Zane truthfully.

"Good," smiled Wu, "What would you like to know, then?"

The bleach blond sighed, and looked embarrassed, "How do I share my personal life with Jay? I am afraid he will laugh at me admitting things or seeing my keepsake…"

The spinjitsu master sighed through his nose in thought, "Well, it's better to try and get hurt, then never try at all." Noticing how Zane glanced over at a neutral-looking Jay, ignoring the chatterbox he was training with, Sensei Wu continued, "And sometimes by not trying, you hurt others in the process…"

Jumping up upon realizing this, the ice ninja smiled and respectably bowed, "Thank you, Sensei," and rushed over, nearly knocking into the necking ninjas, smiling sweetly at the back of Jay, "I have something to show you." He announced eagerly, ready to mend this little one-sided spat.

Dropping the training mitt curiously, Jay told Lloyd to go train with Dareth. Spinning around, he sighed and followed the older out the dojo, refusing to truly look at his boyfriend. That was fine though, there would be a hopefully good mending, at least… Zane hoped so. They made their way into the one bedroom the four main element-wielders shared, and the android went over to his sleeping bag and pulled out the photo. Taking a breath, he turned around and went back over to his partner slowly and held out the picture.

Getting the hint to take it and look at it, the brunet nearly demanded to know what the deal was. Then he actually stared at it, and felt bad for acting like he did instantly. It was a photo of Zane and his father, and the falcon in the middle that came and went usually. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if Doctor Julien were still around or if there were more evident pictures. Then he was surprised when Zane zipped back with another photo, this time it was of a brunet teenager that closely resembled the android and it was again, the scientist. They were in a one-armed hug, but the boy had so much facial expression, he had to be human.

"That was Daniel, his son that I was based off of, and my father- creator- whichever term you prefer…" Began the 'nindroid' slowly, but then he clammed up, and waved to escuse himself. He tried to speak again, but Jay hugged him suddenly and all need to speak was lost.

"I'm sorry," muttered the lightning ninja into the colder chest earnestly. Then the laughter slightly vibrating through the taller made him stare up a bit, then into a full-blown grin after he noticed the smile.

"I should be, though, I was being ridiculous for not sharing this with you," the smooth, calming arms wrapped around his waist, and Jay jumped his arms so they went around the other's neck easily. They broke apart and the blue ninja looked confused, until Zane grasped the pictures and held up a finger to signal the other to wait. Gingerly sticking the photos back where they usually went, the android came back and wrapped the arms back around the waist and started to move them slightly, until he let go to tug down his kimono v-neck and open his chest. Jay looked a bit confused, until he finally got it and reached for the audio portion, clicking it to start a song. It started playing a piano, and his jaw dropped a bit.

"You totally stole my CD… Is that where it went?" At the look of the other, he quickly took it back with a, "Never mind… but why not just play the piano?"

He earned a nervous chuckle, "Well, I was not created to play instruments…" Zane shrugged and then shut his chest and shrugged down the first half of his ninja attire, tying in the back to keep it there snuggly, "You wanted me to also be 'topless', yes?"

Jay giggled like schoolgirl in his mind as he eagerly placed his arms around his boyfriend and slow danced to the wordless song. Even they, the oddest and most-fitting couple, had fights and make-ups. It was odd at how happy they were, they ended up creating a lightning and hail storm during their little dance… but luckily the home phone couldn't be heard, what with all the angry and trapped ninjas on the other line.


End file.
